Best Wishes
by CookieMonsterxx3
Summary: "Happy Birthday Sasuke-Sama!" For our little Sasucakes birthday! -rated: T awittle humor :3


**Best Wishes.**

A handsome raven hair male sat at his desk, he leaned in his chair cursing slightly, he ran a hand roughly through his hair giving it the slightly messy look. He looked around his big office full of presents, he inwardly groaned. Today, July 23rd was if 25th birthday. He cursed himself, 'How? How the hell did these.. girls find out when my birthday was.'. The only people who knew when his birthday was were his family friends, and his secretary. He groaned again, processing all the possible ways how damn fan girls found out when his birthday was.

KNOCK

His gaze turned from the ceiling to the door, his face emotionless. "Come in." He hissed slightly glaring at the door.

"Mou, Sasuke-Sama. That's not very nice." His secretary frowned shutting the door behind her. Her emerald eyes looked around the room she inwardly winced at all the presents thrown around the room. She sighed slowly and cautiously navigating through the wreck, her black heels clicking.

Sasuke watched his pink haired emerald eyed secretary with amusement, her white blouse neatly tucked into her empire waist black shirt a red belt adding a splash of colour and her black heels making her nice creamy legs look like they go on forever. She stepped tripping on a small present, she quickly caught herself glaring at her boss hearing him chuckle.

"Nice trip, see you next fall." He smirked his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I did not trip, I as checking if gravity was working!" She quickly defended her eyes narrowing farther.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the 24 year old, "Sakura, what brings you here?"

Sakura's eyes lit up, she rushed to the side on his desk placing an white envelope down on it, "From your parents."

She than placed an orange box down infront of him, "and obviously from Naruto-Sama and Hinata-Chan."

Sasuke groaned eyeing the orange box. Sakura giggled stepping behind his dealing opening the curtains, "Try adding some light into your dull office Sasuke-Sama."

The male smirked turning his head towards his right side facing her, she rolled her eyes and handed him a larger yellow envelope, "And that's from Kaku-...Sama's business." She practically hissed his name. Sasuke glared at the envelope,"I'll get right on that."

The female nodded walking away from her boss minding her step, "And Sakura."

She turned her head causing her to step on a circular shape, she yelped slightly landing on her but. She quickly stood brushing off her shirt, glaring slightly at the Uchiha. "Don't fall." He finished smirking at her, his face telling her he was completely amused by her actions. She rolled her eyes, "I didnt fall, I attacked the ground."

With that she turned her head and walk out of the office slamming it shut. He smirked.

The pinkette slumped ever so gracefully onto her chair looking down at her droors, she opened the bottom one looking a the nice baby blue bag neatly tapped. She sighed switching her gaze to the clock on the ceiling. A couple hours passed as the female hung up the phone rubbing her temples in announce, her head turned to the opening door to the right of her, she blinked watching her boss step out of his private office. His brief case lazily slung over his left shoulder as his right hand was shoved deep into his right pocket, "Home time Haruno."

Said female grinned standing up from her desk tucking away a couple pages into her desk, she grabbed the blue bag out of her droor and ran behind Sasuke grinning, he stopped facing her his eyebrow raised.

"Happy birthday Sasuke-Sama!" She grinned happily holding out the blue bag with both her hands.

He blinked setting down his brief case onto an end table taking the gift from her.

"Open it!" She giggled pushing it into him, he sighed ripping off the tape holding the bag closed, his eyes found there way to the excited pinkette eyeing him happily. He rolled his eye smirking slightly, putting his hand into the bag and pulling out a royal blue tie with black diagonal strips.

"You always wear that dull black one, and when I saw it I just had to get it for you." Sakura grinned happily, she blinked at him as he carefully put the bag down and undid his black tie throwing it into the blue bag, he smirked at her confused face lazily putting it on. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed her hands reached up pushing his hands away and putting the tie properly on him, she let her hand wall to his chest smoothing out any wrinkles her eyes looking up to meet his. His face was soft as his onyx eyes pierced into hers. The pinky looked away blushing slightly picking up the bag and pulling out a white coffee cup with an emotionless face on it, Sasuke chuckled at it.

"I honestly thought of you when I saw this." Sakura laughed smiling softly at him. He took the mug and smirked at her placing it back into the bag, "Thank you." He said smirking at her, the corner of his mouth twitching moved slightly into a small smile. Sakura grinned back, "Happy birthday and best wishes. From your favorite employee!"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest his smirk growing wider, "Favorite is an understatement."

Sakura yelped slightly instantly her hand going to his chest, Sasuke leaned down towards her inching his face closer. Sakura blinked closing the gap between they're lips. The youngest Uchiha smirked under her lips leaning into her his eyes closing, Sakura's eyes closed her hand slowly snaking around his neck pulling his head closer to hers. Sasuke grabbed the back of her knee hosting her up on his hips pushing her against the wall. He lightly bit on her buttom lip asking for entrance which she granted, they're tongues fighting for control. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist holding her in place. When they finally broke apart after a couple of minutes, their breaths uneven, both panting slightly their breaths mixing.

"Best birthday ever." Sasuke smirked brushing a strand of hair away from her face. Sakura giggled placing his feet on the ground, "I'm suppose to take you to your house for a surprise party."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Lets say we ditch that and go to dinner."

"Why the hell not." She smirked slipping her hand into his picking up the present bag. Sasuke smirked swiftly picking up his brief case and entering the elevator.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER SASUKE'S HOUSE: **

"WHERE THE HELL IS TEME! Sakura was suppose to bring him here 3 hours ago.." Our favorite blonde knucklehead whined crossing his arms over his chest sitting stubbornly on his bestfriend's couch.

"They're probably making out somewhere.." Ino stated looking at her fellow blonde, everyone in the room stopped and looked at the female blonde.

"Nawhhh!" They all said in unison.

Only if they knew...

**THE END! **

**I so do not own naruto.. :'( **

**I wrote this for Sasucake's bday! and an apology for not updating soulmates! I'll jump right on that! ;D **

**love you allll xoxo**

**~~ Cookie!**


End file.
